


Deep in the Forest

by Littlewildcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: When you are living deep in the forest and someone is watching you





	1. Chapter 1

" You are going to love it here. It's just so beautiful. We can hike, fish, camp... and um hike." The blonde man blubbered to his scowling son in the backseat of the SUV. Naruto had been opposed to moving from Suna all the way to the middle of nowhere in Fire country. His father was a zoologist and after finishing his last research project and decided to move his family to Suna after accepting a job at the local zoo. However, the pay was very little and it was tough to even pay the bills. Minato had found a second job at a local veterinary clinic and had accepted extra shifts at both places to pay the bills.

However, it was not enough and his mother's paycheck from a small book store did little to supplement the family's income. So when Minato was offered a position to study the wildlife in the countryside of Fire country for the next five years, Kushina and Minato had been thrilled to finally be able to have their son live a more comfortable life and have the funds to possibly amend him to college. The contract offered free housing,

a large income and a new SUV for Minato to use to travel around the area.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm" a scowl marred his whispered face as he ignored his father.

"Naruto stop pouting." A red haired women snapped to him. She turned to face him with anger gleaming in her green eyes. She glared at her stubborn son as he continued to scowl at the scenery outside.

" I'm not pouting. I'm upset. I'm upset that we have to move to the middle of nowhere and a million miles form civilization." Naruto growled.

Kushina continued to glare at Naruto and was about to response when Minato said " Well maybe you could like this place and now we can spend more time together..."

Naruto turned to look at his father. He looked downtrodden. He knew he always tried his very best to make Naruto happy. He basically worshipped his only son. Minato would basically spoil the child rotten if not for Kushina's iron fist she it came to parenting.

Naruto sighed when he saw his father's dejected look and said "I guess it's ok. But you have to make me ramen later!"

Minato grinned "of course!"

" So dad, how much longer?"

"Two more hours"

"...WHAT!"

...

The last two hours of the trip were done on a small dirt road that was obviously neglected and forgotten about. Thirty minutes into the ride Naruto began to wonder how much more his back could handle before the constant jostling of the car finally strained it. The lush forest trees and the undergrowth seemed to encapsulate the vehicle as they reached their destination.

The trees suddenly parted and Minato maneuvered the car into the short cobblestone driveway.

Once the car was park Naruto stepped out and looked at the two story cabin. Among the dark wood paneling, there were stone slabs integrated into the architecture. Above the red doorway was a small pointed roof. The second story was formed into a triangular shape with the front made of glass with a stone trim. The balcony jutted out from the second story and rested above the doorway. There were two lawn chairs placed on the balcony facing towards them, with a small table placed in between.

"Wow" Naruto said astounded.

" You like it? I was told it was recently renovated." Minato said as he moved to stand by Naruto.

"It's amazing" explained kushina, sauntering over and placing a kiss on her husbands cheek.

"Guys! Yuk!" Naruto grimaced as a soft blushes adorned Minato's features.

" Well I guess we should start unpacking." Minato said hurriedly as he moved toward the house.

" Ok. But remember to unpack the kitchen stuff first to cook my ramen later!" Naruto called after him as he opened the trunk and began unloading.

" Naruto when will you learn ramen is not real food?" Kushina chided.

"Is too!"

The two bickered as Minato chuckled at his two most beloved yet stubborn people argue.

Unbeknown to the small family, red eyes gazed curiously upon them. The creature observed them as they finished unloading the car and through the entryway, only moving once he was sure that they would not come out anymore for the day. He would keep this new development to himself.

-Tell me if I should continue story


	2. A Stalker in our Midst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Tell me if I should make chapter longer or shorter and what I could improve on.

Naruto groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. ' What the hell happened?' He thought. He blinked away the grogginess in his eyes to assess his surroundings.  
It was a small tatami room with a sliding door about ten feet in front of him. It's was bare except for three futons folded neatly in the corner. 'Where am I?' He thought.  
The place that he was before was a two story cabin with western architecture. He remembered emptying the car and placing his boxes he what was supposed to be his room and he meet his parents outside on the raised patio for dinner. So what happened?

-/-

14 hours earlier

Naruto went to the patio and saw his father setting out the silverware for the family dinner.   
"Naruto, go help your mom bring out the food.," his father said.   
Naruto nodded and went back into the house to the kitchen. His mom was currently rummaging through the fridge and was cursing. The woman was like a hurricane and had a terrible temper.  
"Mom," he asked.  
She looked at him with a frustrated look on her face. " Have you seem the tomatoes?"  
" The tomatoes?"  
" Yes the tomatoes. I had about six of them and I was planning on using some of them for the salad and the rest for spaghetti sauce tomorrow. I could have sworn that I put it in the fridge but it's not there and it now anywhere in the kitchen. I searched the cabinets and everywhere and there was nothing."

" Well where could they go?"

" if I knew I would already have them." She said irritated. She gave an exasperated sigh and ran her hands through her hair. " You know what? Forget it. The salad is fine without the tomatoes. Let's just bring the food out." With that she grabbed the salad bowl and walked to the patio. Naruto grabbed the roasted chicken and followed her out.

-/-

12 hours earlier

Sasuke watched the young blonde laugh hysterically at something the older blonde said. He took another bite out of the tomato he was inspecting from his beloved's family. How else was he supposed to be a good mate? He was naturally a gatherer, a nurturer he needed to inspect such aspects of his beloveds life to make sure that he was eating properly. The tomatoes were of good quality, but it never hurt to make sure. 

The blonde was close to the older two. He was probably still too young by his species standards to leave the nest. He did act a little immature but he was good mate potential. He needed to make sure no one found out about him without claiming him first.  
Hopefully he wouldn't mind the difference between their outer appearances. Sasuke had thick grey skin and leathery wings with hooks on the outer edges. His hands were claws that were a dark hue. His hair was a wild mane that reached down his back. Sasuke knew that with his red eyes, long tail and star shape birth mark on his face that Naruto would know he was different but he hoped he would love him just the same.

He continued to watch as the family sat on a couch and watched moving pictures trapped in a square box. It didn't seem entertaining in his opinion but if it made his love happy then it was fine with him. 

He finished the last tomato and decided that he would act tonight. 

-/-

Two hours earlier.

Sasuke watched as Juugo and Suigetsu dragged the makeshift sled to the front of the guest room's bedroom window. On it was Naruto and his family. They had been easy to drag out do the house after he sent Karin in to place a sleeping insensce inside the house after they all went to sleep to ensure that they did not wake up and later sent Suigetsu and Juugo to collect the small family.   
Sasuke directed them to climb through the large window and drag the bodies through.   
Once that was done Sasuke decided it was time to declare his interest in mating.


	3. A Marriage Proposal

Naruto heard a groaned beside him and saw his mother and mother stir awake. 

"Naruto?" His father asked groggily.  
" Dad?"

" What's going on?"

" I don't know."

Minato looked around at the empty room. It was very unfamiliar.

" Where are we?" His mother asked.

" I don't know"

The sliding door in front of them opened suddenly. There were three man standing there.  
One man had long, brown hair that was loose and tan skin. He wore a traditntal kimono with a Shaw wrapped over his shoulders. He had a gentle smile and brown eyes that seemed to shine. The man to his right side had spiky white hair, red eyes and strange markings contrasting the white on his face. However, the one that Naruto was most weary of was the person to the left side of the smiling man.

His black wild mane went down to his waist and the bangs framed his face. His eyes were pitch black and a permanent scowl marred his features.

They walked inside. Behind them were a few men carrying a large Kotatsu and a few more carrying food and drinks they quickly placed it in front of the Uzamaki family and hurried out the way the came. The men sat at the table quietly. Then that was when Naruto noticed the something very strange. 

Once all the chaos dies down, Naruto saw someone standing in the doorway. Naruto couldn't tell if it were a boy or girl, but neither the less this person was beautiful. Their dark hair was heavily decorated with ornamental hairpins combs that matched the floral pattern on the lilac kimono they were wearing. Heir skin was like porcaline and a faint blush adorned their cheeks. They settled themselves down next to the scowling man.

The Uzamaki family watched this whole ordeal in shock. What was going on.  
The tanned man cleared his throat.  
" Well... good morning. My name is Harshirama Senju and this is my brother Tobirama and my... um... Madara Uchiha and his relative Sasuke Uchiha. We are sorry for you for being suddenly taken out of your homes but i had it brought to my attention that your son is of great interest of the Uchiha family. Sasuke here has a crush on your son and wish to be considered as a potential marriage candidate. The Uchiha family is a really prestigious family with a long history of achievement and the such. They are also ahead of our villages legal system and our police force. The are very well respected not only within our villages but among our alliances as well and it is a high honor to be accepted among them." The man looked nervous as the man named Madara glared at him as if he had already told him what to say and was expecting him to stick to the script.

Hashirama swallowed nervously before he continued," You see Sasuke thinks very highly of your son and wishes to be considered as a possible..um... bride... Sasuke was been brought up very well, is very well- mannered, has good breeding and had the highest quality of education. The Uchiha family hopes and requests that you both and Naruto take this into consideration as you discuss this matter." All the while Sasuke was looking intensely at Naruto, a blush pinking the individuals cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but think that this person had to have a few loose screws. Who did all this for a possible marriage proposal?  
Hashirama turned toward Madara and said, " Now please Madara may I speak to them in private? I would like to explain some things."  
Madara glared at him for a moment and then dragged an unsuspecting Sasuke out of the room.

Hashirama sighed.  
" Well I guess he got the crazy gene from him after all." The white haired man named Tobirama said. 

" Hush. It is all a misunderstanding and it can all be resolved." Hashirama countered.

" Right. So it's a misunderstanding that that lunatic in the making kidnapped and entire family and dragged them in their night clothes to the village just so his grandfather and clan leader can force you into asking these unsuspecting people to allow their son to marry a complete stranger just because he had a little crush on him. And that speech? What the hell? He failed to make you mention that that entire family is mental and at one time tried to overthrow the village counsel. And then started a war among the alliances and then had the gall to still be compete assholes after that. Yeah some family to marry into. I think I rather commit suicide."

" Need I remind you that Izuna is an Uchiha?"

" Yeah. And do I need to remind you how that happened? Oh yes I was drugged and then the next morning I was attacked by that lovely Bastard outside because he thought I was the one who took advantage of Izuna. Well it sure shocked him when he found out that his innocent little brother was the one who took advantage of me. Then I had to marry him because I 'needed to take responsibility' as Madara put it and now I have to call him my brother in law. That bastard."

The Uzamaki family watched as the two supposed brothers argued.

" Well you must like him a little, I mean he is carrying your child now. You must have slept with him at least once since that time for that to happen." 

" Allegedly carrying. For all I know it could be another trick. But then again he is too good at acting like a hormonal pregnant woman."

" So... you two know this family well?"

The two brothers turned to them. 

Tobirama sighed. " Not only do we know them, we got married into this crazy family."

" Tobirama please don't scare them." Hashirama faced them again. " I know this must be very sudden for you all and seem very strange, but believe me when i say that Sasuke is a good boy-"

"Boy? Boy!" Naruto exclaimed. " I'm a boy! Why the hell would a boy want me to marry him!"

"This is a bit too much for us. Kid napping for a marriage proposal is a bit extreme." Kushina said. 

" I know how you must feel so I'll give you some advice...um..."

"Naruto" Naruto supplied.

" Yes Naruto," Hashirama continued, "if you don't want to marry him, please tell him so gently. He is a bit of a..."

The sliding door opened immediately.

" Izuna!" Tobirama said in surprise. The man had a swollen stomach for such a small frame, looking as if it were about to burst. Tears were in his eyes. Tobirama rushed over and held smaller man. Izuna whispered something.

" You just had a nightmare. I didn't leave you, I just came here because Sasuke wanted us to meet someone, come on now let's get to bed. You are supposed to be on bed rest remember?" With that Tobirama escorted Izuna out.

Madara and Sasuke came back in, an excited look on Sasuke face.

" Well," Madara began " When will you marry my grandson?"

 

Naruto took a deep breath," I don't think that I will want to marry a boy."  
Sasukes face fell then he became very angry "Dobe!" He yelled.

"What did you call me!"

" Dobe!"

" I heard you the first time! It was a reteric question!"

" Ita rhetorical dobe!"

Madara grabbed the front of Naruto's neck and lifted hi. Off the ground. Naruto was immediate scared. When did this guy became so strong?

" Are you trying to humiliate the Uchiha family?"

" Please don't..." Naruto saw Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and saw tears streaming down his face. Did he like him that much?

Madara dropped Naruto on the floor and he gasped for air as Sasuke cradled him.

" Hashirama fix this!" Growled Madara. The man gulped as the angry Uchiha glared at him.

 

" Well since its obvious that Sasuke won't give up and Naruto is very reluctant. They can have a month trial for this relationship and we will see where it goes from there... that is if he agrees..."

SAsuke looked at Naruto expectedly. Naruto looked back and saw the way his eyes glistened as if he were about to cry again. Geez this guy sure knew how to make a man feel guilty.

"Umm...sure?"

Sasuke squealed and hugged him tightly. " I'll be the best mate!"

Naruto groaned. What the hell did he get himself into.


	4. Sex Education

Day 2

Naruto always thought that sex and any other intimate encounters were only for the bedroom. However, the Uchiha family felt that sex education was important and not the type were you learn about the birds and the bees. No this insane family believed a couple should learn the proper way of having sex before getting married and have formal instruction in it. So this is how Naruto found himself in the presence of two instructors one being Sasuke's uncle Kakashi and the other being a family friend named Jiraya who apparently was an expert in this subject. He had been introduced as the Toad Sage, but based on what Naruto saw, he should have been called Pervy Sage. 

And to make matters worse. Not only were they required to have this training, but both their fathers were there as well. Sasuke father was a stern looking man with frown lines etched into his face, nevertheless he was a handsome man. Where all Uchihas gorgeous yet strange.

Naruto saw his father sitting next to Sasuke's father... Fugaku.. he think his name was. He looked a bit nervous sitting next to such an intimidating man in such an awkward situation. He remembered that Hashirama had told him that it was good they started with this " education" as Sasuke may rethink about this whole situation once he learns what it exactly entails and give up on the situation and had said that he informed both " instructors" so that they would help make the situation feel awkward for Sasuke. However, Naruto felt that his pride and dignity will not be intact by the end of this session. 

Kakashi cleared his throat. " So, Naruto, Madara tells me that you are considering Sasuke as a potential mate." Naruto nodded.

" Well that is good. As you know Sasuke is very interested" motioning to the very serious boy next to him " and wants to make a good impression and show that he is a suitable bed partner. With that said, we should start with the basics...." 

Before he could finish his sentence Sasuke quickly crawled in front of Naruto and positioned himself on all four. 

He turned his head toward Naruto. " I'm ready."

Naruto looked at him stupefied. Ready for what!? They weren't supposed to get physical yet!

He looked at Kakashi. The man was shaking his head. " Sasuke. We are not going to just jump into this right away and this is supposed to be a pleasurable experience for both partners not just one. Besides why that position?"

" I researched all last night and this position is best for penetration and becoming pregnant."

Naruto blushed at the straightforward answer. What was wrong with this guy? 

" Well then... Naruto can you kneel behind Sasuke? Ok good now try familiarize yourself with this positions and feel free to lay hands on him."

Naruto slowly raised his hands to his hips. He just kept his hands on his back and did not go further than his hips. Sasuke turned around to glare " Dobe! I want to get pregnant not get a massage!"

"Teme" Naruto muttered. He lowered his hands and grasp his behind. It was firm yet soft through the material of the yukata.

" I'm not going to get pregnant from light groping! Practicing thrusting into me! I need you to thrust!" As if to show his seriousness Sasuke pushed backward toward Naruto. 

Naruto didn't even want to make eye contact with his father. He was too embarrassed. 

" I know you are not impotent! Show me how good of a mate you are!" 

That was it this was too much. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pinned him on his back. He needed him to stop. He couldn't take any more embarrassment. Sasuke looked up at him wide eyed and frightened.

" Naruto please no!"

" I got you now teme!"

" Please Naruto get off!"

" Naruto get off Sasuke now!" Kakashi yelled.

However, it was too late. Naruto felt him self thrown off as Sasuke thrashed and in his place was a beast. It had thick grey skin and leathery wings with hooks on the outer edges. His hands were claws that were a dark hue. His hair was a wild mane that reached down his back. It had red eyes, long tail and star shape birth mark on his face. 

Naruto screamed as he saw it and then something unexpected happened. The creature began to cry and rushed over to Fugaku who held it as its sobs racked its body. Fugaku stroked his back gently.

"Whois that!?"

" That's Sasuke," Jiraya said. " the people of this villages are exactly human. The Uchiha family are what we call sharnigan demons and they look very much like Sasuke. They tend to live for a long time with Madara being the oldest."

" What?" Minato said in disbelief.

" Yes. Hashirama and Madara met in the Edo period with Madara already being several thousand years old but due to the Uchihas abilities, they are able to extend the life of their mate to match their own. They are serious about mating and your reaction Naruto was perhaps a bit too sudden for Sasuke."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and felt guilty. He didnt want to marry the guy but he didn't want to hurt like this either. No wonder Hashirama said Sasuke needed to be the one to decide to call off the mating. 

"Sasuke...I didn't mean to scream. It's just... it's just that you surprised me. I'm really sorry and I never meant to hurt your feelings. So... please don't cry." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned around and looked at him. He was still sniveling with tears running down his face. 

" Sasuke... I'm sorry. So let's try this again."

Sasuke made what seemed to be a squealing noise and jumped on Naruto. He nuzzled his neck and licked his cheek. Apparently he said the right thing, but that just meant that Sasuke would want to marry him even more. Naruto mentally groaned. Why did he have to be such a nice guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think  
> :)


	5. Don't Tocuh my Mate!

Day 5

" I hope you two can explain yourselves." An angry   
Madara growled.

Sasuke glared at the older man and gave a low growl. Naruto knew this was not going to end well if this kept going on.

Naruto was only asking for directions to some well reviewed restaurant in the village. Sasuke had wanted to grab something from the nearby store and Naruto had decided to ask so he could surprise Sasuke. 

Naruto still was not keen on marrying him, but he kept sub tally hinting on wanting to go on a date if subtle counted as Sasukes scary father and uncle confronting Naruto about taking him on a date.

Well Naruto had asked this girl with long black hair for help. She was kind of cute and really shy. She had blushed madly when Naruto asked for directions and that was when everything went south.

Sasuke he came out of nowhere and pulled the girls long black hair so harshly that she was now on the ground. He accused her of trying to steal Naruto and ruin their date. 

She had began to cry and her family member who Naruto learned was her cousin appeared and accused Sasuke of " cruelly hurting Hinata-Sama." 

The two had began to fight and Naruto was surprised at how good Sasuke was. He was both agile and graceful, but extremely deadly.

Before it turned into a bloodbath, Sasukes brother had intervened and they went back to the Uchiha compound. Where they had a meeting with Madara.

" My mate was approached by the Hyuga girl." Growled Sasuke " she was trying to steal my mate."

Naruto wanted to correct him and say that he had only been asking for directions, but felt it wasn't the right time.

"Hn. Did you at least beat the Hyuuga boy?" Madara asked.

Sasuke smiled " Yes. And my mate saw how strong I am." Sasuke cuddled closer to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and thought ' there is no way I'm making him mad.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and look at my other story :)


	6. Falling

Day 10

Naruto didn't know what he was thinking, but right now this felt so right. He felt he eyes rolled to the back of his head and let out a groan. This man was a god, his riches showed experience but he denied it. Sasuke was just amazing. 

" Sasuke," Naruto moaned breathily " I think there needs to be a little more oil on my left foot."

Sasuke nodded and massaged more oil on said foot.

Sasuke had persuaded Naruto on doing this because he said that was what good mates do. Naruto knew he would kick himself later for sending Sasuke the wrong message but right now it felt so good. 

Naruto had thought back to the previous days and how hard Sasuke was trying. He had cooked for him ( which was an absolutely heavenly bowl of ramen), had jumped into his bed in the middle of the night to cuddle and had almost successfully did a strip tease which Naruto had stopped. 

Naruto looked at the man below him, he face scrunched up cutely in concentration. When did he ever notice how red his lips were? Or that his eyes sparkled when he was excited? When did he notched that he started to have feelings for him?

" Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto expectedly. Naruto pulled him to his feet and onto his lap.

Sasuke looked at him, confusion on his face. Naruto looked at him, this boy who wanted to love him so much. 

Naruto leaned in and kissed him, surprising Sasuke momentarily before he slowly responded back. 

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Tell me what you want to see


	7. I want one!

Day 12

" Ahhh! Ahhh!"

It had been three hours since Izuna gone into labor. Tobirama had frantically ran into the birthing room with Madara close behind, ignoring the rest of the large Uchiha clan that waits outside. It had been three hours of shrill screams and painful moans. 

Sasuke had curled up against Naruto, obviously terrified and playing with each painful cry. He might have been rethinking his need to reproduce right away. 

According to Hashirama it was important that Sasuke was closest to the room as he was the next one to provide an Uchiha heir.

Izuna cried out again. It sounded more like torture than an actual birth in Naruto's opinion. He looked down at the smaller figure gripping his arm like a vise. He planted a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. Sasuke looked up, scared and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile. 

Naruto looked to his side to see his mother and father. When he had told them that he may actually have some feelings for Sasuke they told him to be careful and not to take advantage of the boy. But nevertheless they had given their blessings to Naruto as long as he was happy. Needless to say, Sasuke had been estatic and had wanted to " practice" being a mated pair despite Naruto's protests until today. Naruto was a bit relieved that Sasuke was not trying to jump his bones and have his way with him.

The door opened the reveal the midwife who just so happened to be Itachis wife. Naruto remebered that her name was Sakura or something like that. Sasuke, You may come in now." Sasuke nodded his head and dragged Naruto with him. 

Izuna was lying on the bed. There was a small bundle in his arms. Next to him we're Tobirama and Madara.

" They had triplets," Sakura informed. " a good size litter."

" Congrats." Naruto said awkwardly. 

Sasuke went over and picked up the baby from Madara. He looked at Naruto.

" I want one." He said.

Naruto gulped.

Madara smirked. " That's a good idea. Since you are healthier than Izuna you may have a bigger litter."

" bigger litter?" Naruto asked. 

" Yes," Sakura said. " A normal Uchiha litter is usually 4-5 offspring."

Naruto fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	8. Family Dinner

Day 20

Naruto fidgeted alongside his family as they mentally prepared themselves for the night they were subjected to. Madara believed that since Naruto and Sasuke were getting along better, it was important for the two families to meet. Minato and Kushina didn't want to upset the older Uchiha when he asked them so they just agreed. 

Right now they were standing in front of the door that led to the main Uchiha household. None of them wanted to open it. Tonight was bound to be a disaster. I mean how else would dinner go with a stalker and a family who believed that sex education is to teach their youth how to do the dirty with both parents present? Who knows what rituals they had for dinners.

The family had all dressed up for the occasion with the clothes that Sasuke had packed from Their previous home. Minato and Naruto were both in black suits while Kushina wore a black cocktail dress. Madara had said to dress formal as not to embarrass the Uchiha name.

" Is it alright to leave? I mean they should just be happy enough that I'm dating their son right?" Naruto asked. He liked Sasuke, but he didn't know how he would be able to handle his family. 

" They would just find us and drag us back here." Minato said.

" Maybe they will be better?" Kushina said.

" Mom, these are Madaras decedents I don't think they would be exactly friendly."

Minato hummed in agreement.

Why did he have to end of liking his kidnapper? He hated him to begin with and had wanted nothing to do with him. I mean he did kidnap his family and then told his uncle about him and tried to force a marriage proposal. Wh did Sasuke have to be so persistent and so obviously in love with him that Naruto had caved in. The boy had basically went down to his knees to give Naruto a foot massage to get him to notice him. He would be a jerk if he didn't fall in love with him sooner or later!

The door finally opened to reveal Sasuke. He smiled and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around him. Hopefully Sasuke could convince his family not to maim him too badly. 

" I'm glad you could make it."

They looked up to see a beautiful woman standing behind Sasuke. Naruto guessed it was his mother as she looked very similar to Sasuke with the dark hair and the porcelain skin.

" I'm Mikoto. Sasukes mom. Sasuke has talked so much about you! I'm glad he has found someone as nice and handsome as you." She gushed. " He is a very shy boy and has never bonded so quickly with anyone! I'm happy that he found you. Being a loved one of a member of the Uchiha family is a Great honor!"

Naruto smiled. Great. They think that he should be honored to be loved by Sasuke. 

" Please come in!" She said. They followed her in through the large house and to the dinning area. It was obvious that the Uchiha family lived an opulent lifestyle with the thick expensive looking rugs, the beautiful chandeliers and the antique furniture. 

Sasuke was holding on to Naruto's hand the whole way to the dining area. Naruto didn't mind the tame physical contact. It was cute. It was when Sasuke got other ideas that he started to worry. 

After his declaration of wanting a child, Sasuke had dragged Naruto to go shopping and not just any type of shopping, he took him to shop for lingerie! And then he had asked him which would look best on him! 

Naruto hoped Sasuke chaste mood would continue for the rest of the night.

Naruto noticed the long table that was competent occupied save five seats which he assumed was for Sasuke and his mom and his family. 

" Well you guys probably didn't meet all of our family so I hope this is a good opportunity for us to get to know each other. Well you already know Hashirama and Madara and their son and my husband Fugaku... that is Fugaku's sister Tsunade and her brother Orochimaru. He is also Sasukes tutor. You, Naruto, already met Jiraya. He's a very close family friend... Kakashi and Obito there are my sons from my first litter. Itachi, And Shishui are  
From my second. That is Itachis wife Sakura...Sasuke was from my last litter. He was the only offspring I had from that one.... And oh you already know Tobirama and Izuna." 

The Uzamaki family stared at them in wonder. It was a bit much to take in. 

" Well its nice to meet you all." Kushina said with a friendly smile. The family members all responded in their own way.

" Nice to see you again Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile. " You look so different with Sasuke not on top of you."

Naruto felt his ears burn with embarrassment. What a jerk. 

" Kakashi, be nice to the guest." Mikoto chided as she ushered everyone to their seats.

Everyone was silent for a bit as everyone settled down to their seats and waited for the food to be served.

" Um... Congratulations for your new family, Mr. Tobirama," Minato said. 

" Hmm. As long as they don't take after Madara, I'll be happy to have them as my children." Tobirama said.

The tension began to rise in the room. Madara glared at his brother in law. " And what is so wrong with me Tobirama," he drawled out. 

" Well considering you kidnapped my brother and forced him to get you pregnant is a bit underhanded, a trait that I do not want my children to have. Then your descendant does the same thing albeit the rape and kidnaps his parents as well. I think it can be said such behaviors are genetic. " 

Madara growled. 

Tobirama continued " You Uchihas are selfish creatures who..." Izuna pulled on his sleeve and looked up at Tobirama with watery eyes, obviously hurt by his words. 

Tobirama looked down at the smaller man. He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

" Don't worry Izuna. You are the exception. To me you are not like your brother. You are my sweet Izuna who just so happens to be related to a bastard." Izuna seemed to like that answer and smiled back at Tobirama.

" Nevertheless, Izuna is an Uchiha and you need to respect the Uchiha family." Madara said.

Tobirama turned to him. " You have been a bastard from day one. First attacking my brother and I during our hunt, kidnapping him and then accusing me of taking advantage of Izuna!"

" You were on top of him!"

" I slipped!"

" They why were you two naked!"

" well fell in a river and I had hanged out clothes, then I had accidentally slipped and fell on Izuna! I told you this a hundred times already!"

" If that were true I wouldn't be having to deal with you be married to my little brother! Instead your dick had 'accidentally ' slipped inside him as well! As many 'accidents' that you have I'm surprised there aren't more litters from you running around!" Madara countered.

Naruto blushed. Was this a common family topic.

Hashirama clapped his hands. " Now, now. Let's let bygones be bygones. Because of that we are now a family and Izuna and Tobirama have been blessed with Inabi, Kagami and Izumi..."

"Izunmi..." Madara repeated. " For someone who hates Uchihas, its quiet surprising you named your child after one."

" Again. Izuna is different from you."

"Well I wouldn't be elevating your Senju heritage over an Uchiha heritage. Because of your spoiled blood my poor daughter has gained your drinking and gambling habits."

Tsunade who had a large bottle of sake at her side glared at Madara. " Do we really need to discuss this matter every time we have a family dinner? Tobirama hates you for getting him and dad banished from their family after he banged you and you hate Tobirama for sleeping with Izuna behind your back before they were married. Can we please move on?" She slurred.

" Yes. Can we?" Hashirama begged.

Both men glared at each other one last time and turned away. 

Minato looked at the two men. He was not asking anymore questions.

" Well Naruto," Itachi began " how have you like Konoha so far?"

Naruto was thankful for the change of subject. " I like it so far. It's very beautiful here."

" So we have beautiful views?"

"Yes." He said as he took a drink from glass of water.

" Does one of those views count as Sasuke giving you strip tease?"

Naruto spit out his drink and Sasuke older brothers snickered. This was going to be a long night.

-/-

The dinner eventually arrived as a horde of servants placed food on the table. Naruto wanted this dinner to end quickly. These people were nuts! There was Tsunade downing a whole bottle of sake, Itachi's detailed knowledge of Sasuke's plans to marry Naruto, and Kakashi's and Jiraya's perverted comments and it was only half an hour. Did these people act like this everyday.

Naruto was thankful that food arrived as it meant that everyone would be eating and not taking. Or so he hoped.

" So Naruto," Mikoto started, " what is it that you like about Sasuke?" And there went a quiet dinner.

Sasuke looked up Naruto expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

"Well he..." he looked at Sasuke again and saw his black eyes sparkle and his red lips part open just a fraction. He looked so beautiful. And that was not the only thing good about him. He had chased after him and confessed his undying love to him, he wanted to give Naruto everything, but he was no push over that was obvious when Sasuke about strangled Itachi after revealing his strip tease to Naruto. He was smart, family oriented and affectionate.

" He is everything to me." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. 

" Well that was a boring answer," Obito said.

Sasuke glared at his brother. Naruto shook his head this family was never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review


	9. Chapter 9

Day 21

Naruto held Sasuke on my lap as we cuddled. He had explained to me cuddling was important for new mates and that he was okay with it as long he as he was not under me. He explained that that position suggested complete submission and Uchihas don't submit. Naruto had rolled his eyes but let Sasuke have his way. He was a bit firstly when he didn't get his way. 

He broke he kiss to kiss and nip along Sasuke's jaw, earning a breathy moan from him.

" I hope you aren't corrupting my little brother."

They both jumped and turned to Itachi who was standing at the door. 

Sasuke glared at him. 

"What's wrong little brother? I'm just protecting your innocence? Wouldn't want a little one too soon." He said.

Sasuke growled and chased him out of the room. Naruto sighed. Well there was always next time.

Day 22

Naruto was currently leading Sasuke to a fancy restaurant that Madara had suggested. The older man had cornered Naruto and demanded why he hadn't made the relationship more public and had asked if he was embarrassed that Sasuke was his future mate. He then lectured Naruto on how he was lucky that an Uchiha had even looked his way.

So that was why he was currently going To said restaurant with a happy Sasuke hanging off his arm. Madara had even have him money when Naruto had told him that he didn't have any currency from the village as his dad was still receiving his paycheck from the company that that placed them in this area in the first place. With their food and other necessities being provided for, Minato had a surplus of money, money which Naruto could not use for this date.

They had finally arrived and Naruto told the hostess about his reservation and she led them back. At that moment, that was when he regretted going to that restaurant. Sasuke saw that girl that he had attcked earlier in the month with her long haired cousin. Sasuke glared at them an hissed as they walked by. Naruto was fine with that, there was no real confrontation. Naruto thought that the lunch was going to be problem free and that was when the girls cousin called Sasuke a promiscuous harlot. 

They were never able to eat at the restaurant as Naruto had punched the man. 

Madara started to give him a weekly allowance.

Day 23

Sasuke had given Naruto a back massage as rearward for defending him against Neji.

Day 24

Naruto invited Sasuke to dinner with his family. He didn't tell him it was because he couldn't handle another dinner with the Uchiha clan.

Day 30

Naruto officially proposed to Sasuke. Sasuke said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment


	10. Wedding Night

Naruto should have known better that the Uchiha family would have a different approach to marriage. They did not believe in bouquets of flowers, fancy food and vows of eternal love. No they had to be different. And different didn't mean having a wedding brownie instead of a wedding cake. No different for the Uchiha family meant instead of having an exchange in wedding vows, there was to be a straight consummation of marriage with a witness from each family. Yes that was what the Uchiha family believed in. The reasoning behind his was that if the two individuals loved each other enough they would have no problem showing their love in front of people. And it was to make sure that neither party took advantage of the other and potentially hurt the other. Then there was the fact that there was the entire Uchiha clan and his mom waiting outside the room.

Naruto shook his head. What type of people would have such traditions. Naruto was in a plain white yukata that was a bit open at the chest and came down mid thigh. His father was in a light blue kimono standing by his side. They had been in this room for the past half hour waiting for Sasuke and his father. The room was plain with a shoji siding door on one side of the room and a futon and some blankets on the floor. 

Naruto was feeling a little nervous. It was one thing to have sec with someone for the first time. It was another thing to have sex for the first time in front of your father and father in law. Naruto sighed again and cracked his neck. He should be coming eventually he thought. It was their wedding day after all.

The door opened. Naruto looked up and he was breathless. Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue kimono with dark red flowers and an white obi with the small Uchiha fans running across the surface. His hair was pulled back and decorated with floral hairpins and combs. His face was white with makeup with red eye shadow around his eyes. His lips were red with some lipstick and black eyeliner was traced around his eyes. He looked stunning. Naruto felt the beginnings of an arousal. He looked so beautiful, so precious, an image of perfection. On his right hand side was his father dressed in a dark blue shirt and white hakama. He closed the door behind him and looked and Naruto and his father.

" This mating is a sacred act. It will bind you two forever and will be proof of your undying love for one another. Naruto you shall lay with Sasuke and love him. Your father and I will only be here for a little bit to ensure that both you and my son are comfortable with this union. If at any time it is shown otherwise we will stop the mating. Do are two have any questions?"

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads.

" Good. You may lay on the bed." Naruto and Sasuke both laid down on the futon looking at their fathers. 

" You may begin." Fugaku said as if he were telling them to start a game. 

Sasuke took that as a signal and straddled Naruto. He bent down and kissed him passionately. Naruto grabbed his hips to steady him and opened his mouth when he felt Sasuke gently nip at his lip. 

Naruto assaulted his mouth and fought his tongue, battling for dominance. Naruto felt his head fogging and his thought being jumbled. He lowered his hands to Sasuke ass, groping and kneading each globe of flesh. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and tangled his hands into Naruto's hair. They broke apart to catch their breaths, panting erratically as if in heat. 

Naruto heard the faint opening and closing of a door. He paid it no mind as the stunning creature above him was what consumed his world right now. 

Sasuke straightened up as he undid his obi and pushed the kimono off his shoulders until it was pooling around his waist. Naruto traveled his hands upwards until he reached his chest. He rubbed his nipples, waiting for a reaction. Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent 'o' and tilted his head back. Naruto rubbed and. Pinched the small nubs earning a throaty moan from him. Sasuke ground down on Naruto's hips arousing him further. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. They moved their tongues against one another, tilting their heads to better the angle.

Naruto broke apart the kiss. " Sasuke. I need you to trust me."

Sasuke gave him a questioning look but nodded anyway. Naruto grasped Sasuke and turned him over to his back. Sasuke gasped and started at him wide eyed. He tried to push Naruto off, but he held firm. 

" Sasuke... I love you. Let me do this. I'll give you the best pleasure. I'm not asking you to be subservient to me but to trust me. I want you as my equal and I want to right now."

With that Naruto kissed Sasuke. Sasuke stilled and then relaxed. Naruto pushed the rest of the kimono out of the way revealing pale skin and exposing him. Sasuke closed his legs, covering his manhood. Naruto gently nudged them open, baring all of Sasuke open. Naruto smiled to see that an erection was forming, showing his arousal.

" Relax" Naruto said before leaning down to kiss his stomach. He left of trail of kisses leading down his abdomen until he reached the semi erect length. Naruto kissed Sasuke inner thigh and looked up at him. Sasuke was panting heavily, a snail blush covering his face. Naruto leaned down again until he was hovering over Sasuke penis. He held it in his hands and stroked it a few times. Sasuke gasped at the sensation. Naruto brought it up to his mouth and gave it a small kiss. Sasuke breath became erratic and his length became fully erect. Naruto swallowed the length whole and watched as Sasuke became undone. His skin morphed from porcelain white to gray and his hair grew as he transformed with a loud animalistic cry. 

Naruto worked him in his mouth. Dragging his tongue along the underside. He made sloppy wet Noises as he moved up and down on it. Sasuke moaned and whimpered at the feeling. Naruto reached for the pocket of his yukata, before he came into the room Kakashi had given him some lube and he felt jt was time to use it. 

Naruto lathered his fingers with the substance, while still sucking on Sasuke. He spread his soft globes of flesh until he saw a small pink hole quivering from the cool air. Naruto circled around it with his finger, teasing it until he pushed it softly in. Sasuke stiffened then relaxed. He pushed the finger in and out and added another once Sasuke was a bit loose. Sasuke moaned as Naruto scissored his fingers, opening him up.Naruto added a third finger and stretched his entrance even more that was when he knew he hit it. 

Sasuke arched his back of the ground for let out a loud, shrill cry. Naruto repeated the action and Sasuke cried out again. Naruto crawled back up their body and kissed his neck. It was no doubt that the audience outside had heard Sasuke. Sasuke had began to flap his wings that were pinned under him and thumped his tail against the floor. 

Naruto withdrew his fingers, much to Sasuke's displeasure. He growled at Naruto and gave him a deadly glare. Naruto kissed him apologetically and lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance. He pushed his hips forward slowly only to have Sasuke grab his hips and forcefully speed up the process. Sasuke should anther shrill cry and clung desperately onto Naruto. 

Naruto he's still, waiting for a signal from Sasuke to move but Sasuke decided to be proactive. He rubbed himself against Naruto, encouraging him to move. Naruto pulled out and thrusted harshly into Sasuke. He saw Sasuke open his mouth in a noiselessly scream and his eyes widened. Naruto pulled back again and thrusted forward, Naruto was able to elicit the same response. Naruto began to thrust in and out of Sasuke, grunting with each thrust. Sasuke screamed and moaned his pleasure, as Naruto quickened the pace.

' So much of hating this position' Naruto thought as Sasuke wrapped himself tighter around Naruto. 

Naruto slowed to a stop, earning a threatening growl from Sasuke and a small kick from his heels to his back to encourage him to move again. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke as best he could and signaled him to turn over. Sasuke did just that. 

He was on all fours with his rump slightly elevated. Naruto began to thrust again and that seemed to satisfy Sasuke. Naruto quickened his pace and that was when he heard Sasuke gave a small cry and slump forward. Naruto looked down at him and saw a small pool of white on the futon. Naruto sighed. He had already finished. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and laid back, positioning him above him and entering him that way. Sasuke laid on his chest, very passive and Naruto placed his hands on the hips above him and rocked them until he felt his own completion nearing. Naruto grunted and Sasuke began to pant erratically, his tail becoming lively once again and thumping against the futon.

"Ahh.. anhgg....ahhh.....Ah!" Sasuke moaned as he let himself Be moved on top of Naruto. Naruto quickened the pace, feeling himself coming undone. 

With a grunt and a small squeeze on his hips he released into Sasuke. 

They stayed still for a moment and Naruto placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's temple. 

Sasuke looked at him. 

"I love you" Naruto said. Sasuke blushed and hid his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto chuckled and embraced Sasuke. Loving him and being married to him may just be the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment. Please tell me what else you would like tonseemenwrite.


End file.
